fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Council (Ripcordkill345)
Magic Council (魔法評議院 Mahō Hyōgīn): is the ruling body of the world of Magic. Made up of nine seats, and a leading chairmen, this group of powerful mages has say over all judiciary authority, legislative, and operative authorities; making it one of the utmost respected positions in all of Ishgar. Overview As the main ruling body of the entire Magic world, the Council possesses almost utmost control over it, acting as a leading government of sort.The Council rules all of the legal guild, making sure that they follow all protocol and has the power to take action if mages or guilds break the rules set by The Council. Among the things prohibited by the Magic Council is the use of Magic for assassination, which if used, could strip the guild of their legality. Due to recent events and the total annihilation of the Magic Council in times past, the Magic Council has kept a close eye on Dark Guild activities so that they can prevent any attack in the future. Should a mage, or guild, break a rule set forth by The Council, there will be a special hearing held within their walls. A defendant will be told by the residing council members what they are being accused of, as well as any evidence they have to support their claims. The defendant will be given a chance to state their case and present any surmountable evidence. After their testimony, the council will meet and look over the presented case. In order to pass a sentence there must be a majority ruling within the group, and no member may abstain. Past sentences have ranged from innocent, to paying a fine, to life in the Magic Council's prison compound. Only on extremely rare cases have the Magic Council ruled in favor of an execution. Main Members The Magic Council is composed of nine members at a time, or, to be more accurate, nine "seats", going from 2nd to 10th. The 1st seat is occupied by the Chairman, effectively the leader of the entire Council, who takes the final decisions on every matter. Former Members Rune Knight Army Being basically the government of the Magic World, the Council has an array of armed forces at its disposal, knights as put, which it uses to maintain peace and make sure that none breaks the established laws. Enforcing the Council's ideals of justice is just one of the main duties of a Rune Knight. They have been shown to be responsible for investigating crimes related to the Magic World, as well as dealing with issues such as detaining criminals and passing judgement on to them. They patrol over a large span of land all across the country. They are divided into squads, with some of them performing particular duties, and most of them being led by a ranked officer. Each squad is given a particular sector to watch over and are responsible for making biweekly reports to the Council about any suspicious activity happening within their area of responsibility. Employees Working for the Magic Council are people from all over Era who work dilligently to support them. Spells Etherion The Magic Council is in possession of the Satellite Square: Etherion (衛星魔法陣・エーテリオン Eisei Mahōjin : Ēterion), an extremely powerful Magic taking the form of a satellite structure composed of glyphs, which is held in the Council's headquarters of Era, and can be used to target any point of Earth Land from the sky. Known as "the Magic of destruction that transcends space-time", Etherion is the Council's most powerful and ultimate weapon, capable of targeting anything on the surface with a devastating beam on huge scale, which has been described as damaging enough to make an entire country disappear. The destructive blast produced by Etherion is known for possessing an astonishing amount of Magic Power, at least 2.7 Billion Edeas. In order for the Magic to be employed from Era and placed in the atmosphere to strike its targets, a certain amount of time is needed, during which Etherion is charged up and positioned above the target. As damaging as it is, Etherion can't be employed light-kindheartedly, due to it being likely to cause casualties while fired against its targets, catching others in its radius. In the absence of the Chairman, for the firing of Etherion to be permitted, a majority of votes within the Council itself is required. If the voting were to end in a draw, then Etherion wouldn't be fired. Measures seem to have been taken to prevent civil casualties from damaging the Council's reputation itself if the weapon were to cause them, these residing in the Article 27, Clause 4 of the National Security Act; however, the death of innocent people would still weigh the concerned councilors' conscience. If Etherion is to be fired, all of the Council members are known to religiously pronounce the words "Thus we pray" before the firing, collecting their thoughts in prayer and hoping that the ultimate weapon doesn't wreak havoc on innocent lives. Etherion, despite being extremely damaging and almost impossible to stop, could potentially be absorbed by a large enough Lacrima crystal, which would in the process gain all of the blast's Magic Power. Face Also in the possession of the Magic Council is the powerful Face, a weapon that, when used, nullifies all Magic across an entire continent, leaving all Mages absolutely powerless. The weapon is so dangerous that three Council members sealed it with Organic Link Magic, with the Chairman being the only one who knew their identities. Trivia * This Magic Council page is to have an officially recognized group of Councilmen within the story universe of those who are part of the Toveri Alliance. Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345) Category:Organization